Possession
by JuicyJooce
Summary: "You come with me. You join our pack. You do what I say." Pausing, he breathes deeply, as if contemplating what to say next. "And if the time comes Fire Girl…you're mine."
1. The Offer I Couldn't Refuse

**Hi everyone **** This is my first fanfic as I'm quite new to this whole fiction writing thing. Story a bit AU with some twists and turns along the way. M for swearing and some sensual scenes later on. Let me know if you like the story so far!**

**X**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

The crackling of fallen saplings under heavy boots jolts me from my nap. I must have dozed off momentarily while Peeta was searching for berries, but I'm surprised it's taken him this long. Morning is not far off.

I look down from my makeshift nest to try to locate Peeta. He's making a furious racket with the snapping of twigs and crunching of leaves, although I can't say I'm surprised. He has a knack for attracting the attention of the other tributes. I sigh, untying the rope that's belting me tightly to the tree. I guess I'll have to rescue him before he wakes the whole forest.

Almost instantly, I freeze. Perhaps the dark is heightening my sensitivity or all these years of hunting have sharpened my sense of smell, but something isn't right. The scent of river and blood is on the wind. Peeta smells of earth and home.

"You can come on down, Fire Girl." A deep voice materializes from the forest floor, chilling me to the bone. "There's nowhere for you to hide now."

Right on cue, light illuminates the forest, enveloping the woods in a misty blue light. It's as if the Gamemakers want all of Panem watching this. Peering down I can just barely make out the hulking boy from District 2. Light glints off his large sword as he twists it impatiently in his massive hands. _How did he find me?_ I've been with Peeta since the start of the Games…hunting and hiding in the woods for the past two days. The last I saw of the Careers was at the Cornucopia when Clove attacked me. The Cornucopia's at least a few kilometers away. Why aren't they preoccupied with the other tributes that are close by?

"I promise I won't bite," he grins up at me. Reflexively, I grasp the knife strapped to my thigh. It's a long shot, but perhaps I can manage to use it if I can get a bit closer. Escaping from up here doesn't seem to be a possibility. The other trees are much too far away to jump to without breaking my neck. If only I can keep him talking…

"Where are your friends?"

"That's none of your concern. We need to talk."

"And what would I have to talk about with you?"

"I have an offer for you. Come on." He pats his leg, beckoning me as if I'm a dog.

"So you can kill me?"

He smirks. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Think about it 12. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead by now." He crosses his arms over his chest. The veins protruding from his forearms remind me of how easy it would be for him to rip me to pieces. He sighs, rolling his eyes. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

I stare down at him in silence, desperately thinking of a way out of this.

"Get down here. NOW!"

His command startles me and I almost fall from the tree in my surprise. All too soon, he's hacking at the base of the trunk with his huge sword. The tree is a decent size, but so are Cato's biceps. Another minute or so of this, and this tree will be going down—I along with it.

"Alright, alright!" I shriek. The tree stops vibrating as Cato drops his sword. I let out a shaky breath, half in relief, half in trepidation. "I'll come down."

He chuckles, pleased with himself. "See that wasn't so hard was it?"

I ignore him as I climb down the tree. My hands and knees are shaking so violently, it's all I can do to keep my grasp on the slippery bark. Just before I reach the bottom his arms catch me around my waist, and he disarms me easily of my knife and pack. All the clawing and kicking in the world doesn't make him release his grip, as he slams the front of my body violently into the base of the trunk.

"Take it easy 12." His warm breath tickles my right ear. "Don't fight me. No one needs to get hurt here."

I try not to shake_. I will not let this boy frighten me_. But his body is much too close for my liking. I can feel every inch of his chiseled chest through the back of my sweat-soaked shirt. His arms tighten around me, and I try not to think about how easy it will be for him to end me here and now.

"Wha- what's your proposition?"

"You come with me. You join our pack. You do what I say." Pausing, he breathes deeply, as if contemplating what to say next. "And if the time comes Fire Girl…you're mine."

My throat feels as dry as sandpaper as I attempt to swallow. "You mean you get to kill me?"

He grunts noncommittally.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll understand if and when it happens."

"And if I say no?"

"This isn't negotiable." His left arm unwraps from my waist and moves up the side of my face, brushing the hair that has escaped my braid back into its rightful place. Rough finger pads trail down the back of my clammy neck, tightening as they turn my head, forcing my head back into an unnatural position. "So what will it be?"

"What do I get out of this?" Somehow, even though I'm absolutely terrified, I've managed to find my voice again.

His cruel laugh bounces eerily off the trees. He is amused with my tenacity. "Hmmm, well you get to live. For now. I won't kill you right away if you agree to my little plan."

"Is that a promise?"

"On my life." He pauses. "I'm even feeling generous today. I'm willing to extend my offer to letting you live _and _giving you protection from other tributes." His hand is now ghosting up and down my left arm. I shiver, trying to push the unexpectedly pleasurable feeling from my brain. He's only trying to intimidate me.

"And why would I ever trust you?"

"You'd be a fool to trust me. But since you don't really have any other choice, and I could snap your neck as easily as a twig right now, I would suggest it's in your best interest to agree. Especially if you want your little boyfriend to live."

"You have Peeta!" My cry sounds foreign even to my ears. I buck against him, but he keeps me in place easily.

"Clove is taking very good care of him."

"I swear to God if you hurt him I'll—"

I feel his lips curve into a smile at the back of my neck. "You'll what?"

I'll…nothing. I have no answer. He has me and he knows it. Spinning me around, his cold blue eyes meet mine. He is deadly serious again.

"We have a deal?"

I bite my lip and nod. There is literally nothing I can do. I have to help Peeta, especially after he fed me, and saved my family. After he declared his love for me to the world. Picking up my pack, I allow Cato to yank me out of the forest and towards the Cornucopia.

An hour passes and finally I can see the golden horn of the Cornucopia shining through the patchwork of trees and bushes in front of us. I sigh inwardly in relief, before fully conceptualizing what arrival at the Career's base camp actually means. Regardless of my no doubt imminent death, I'm eager to finally be free from Cato's unbreakable grip. He sets a relentless pace. And he's made it abundantly clear that his sympathy does not rest with the uncoordinated. The beginnings of large purple bruises are already snaking their way around my wrist and forearm. From fingertips to shoulder a burning pain registers in the deepest parts of my muscles, suggesting that he's done more than bruised it.

"Oh look, Cato's brought us a present." The little dark haired girl from District 2 stares at me from across the meadow. A maniacal grin mars her otherwise average features, speaking volumes of her ability to kill despite her tiny stature. One might even consider her a bit pretty. If she wasn't clearly insane. The District One boy looks up at me in disinterest and drops his eyes back to the fire he is sitting in front of. He is immersed in sharpening his spear.

Clove laughs wickedly, slashing her knife through the air as she speaks. "We're going to have so much fun with you Katniss. Lots and lots of bloody fun."

Cato drags me a few more yards to the mouth of the Cornucopia. The taunts from his district partner fall on deaf ears. A few sharp words from the leggy blonde girl from District 1 however, stop him dead in his tracks.

"What the hell is she doing here Cato!" The girl's eyes flit back and forth between Cato and me, finally resting on the death grip he has on my arm. Plump lips, the color of pink sunset, purse in disapproval before pushing out into the most persuasive pout ever demonstrated. She could put three-year olds to shame.

Uncharacteristically, Cato stumbles over his words as he tries to explain himself all at once. "Just try to understand, Glim. I had to." He steps closer to the girl, dragging me after him. Fingers twitch against by wrist and his sweat slides down my arm. I have never seen him look so nervous. Hell, I didn't even think monsters like Cato were capable of any form of the emotion.

Glimmer's pale green eyes narrow on his.

"She has to be part of the alliance, okay?" Cato reaches up with his free hand to massage Glimmer's shoulder, but she slaps him away as if she's been burned. He grits his teeth. "With a fucking 11, she can't be entirely useless. And she brings the other tributes to us. _Bread Boy_," he emphasizes.

Wait, so they don't actually have Peeta? The fucking bastard tricked me. I groan inwardly. _God, I'm such an idiot._ This is exactly the type of tricks Haymitch was trying to warn me about in training.

Glimmer's eyes glide up and down my body like a knife. She's sizing me up like a goat for sale at auction, but surprisingly, her anger doesn't scare me. The dynamic between these two is too fascinating; I find that it's easy to forget that I'm surrounded by four very skilled murderers.

"Do whatever you want with your _pet_. I really could care less."

Cato opens his mouth as if to argue, but one look from Glimmer and it's snapping shut. Wow. Mighty Cato silenced by one glance. That girl really has him whipped.

"She's your responsibility. Make sure she stays in line. Next time, try to consult your _allies_ first before going and kidnapping a liability! Sometimes I really wonder where your head is."

Cato flinches like a little kid who's just been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. He nods once at her, eyes downcast, "You're right. I promise you won't regret it."

"Fine," she snaps, stalking around the back of the Cornucopia.

Cato watches her leave, an unreadable expression on his face. Three seconds later he turns his wrath on me. He wrenches me over to a small fire and drops me at the District 1 boy's feet.

"Sit down. And shut up." His voice is cold. Uncaring. Unemotional. His demeanor is once again the all powerful warrior. Any trace of the weird trance Glimmer put him in has evaporated. "Watch her," he says to Marvel, pointing his finger at me, "I have to go do damage control." Cato drops his weapons in a heap at the foot of the fire, much akin to a child's temper tantrum, before he stomps off in the direction Glimmer has gone.


	2. Ally Initiation

**Thanks so much for all the reads and reviews! I loved them :) **** Just to clear some things up about the story: This will not be a Glato fic, although it might seem that way for a bit until I can reveal the true dynamic of Glimmer and Cato's relationship. I have some plot twists planned, so some characters might seem a little OOC at times. But I will try to keep them as realistic as possible! **

**X**

* * *

Ten minutes of deafening, awkward silence have passed already. Cato and Glimmer are still missing. Clove is nowhere to be seen. And Marvel acts as if I don't exist, intent on sliding a rock back and forth over the already polished blade of his hunting spear. Either he doesn't consider me much of a threat, or knows he'll be on me in an instant if I try to escape. I consider ambushing him, but I know I won't be strong enough to overpower him. Plus, he has a spear. Outrunning him is probably my safest bet.

CRACK! The log in front of me splits, splintering decaying bark everywhere as Clove's knife goes sailing past my ear and lodges itself deep in the wood. I yelp, flailing backwards off my rock. _ Where is she?_ She is so little and so fast it's nearly impossible to see her when she moves.

Lifeless brown eyes appear fives inches from my face. She's standing over me, flipping a larger knife in circles as she studies me. "Don't even think about it."

I try to speak, but my lungs don't work.

"You know exactly what I mean. Trying to escape. It won't work."

"I wasn't trying to escape, I was just sitting here!" Fire heats my cheeks that I'm certain give away my lie.

She only smiles. "You wouldn't have gotten far. Won't be long before we kill you now anyways."

"Nobody will be killing anybody unless I say. Is that clear?" Goosebumps creep up my arms. I'd know that voice anywhere.

All three of our heads swivel to face Cato and Glimmer. She is standing slightly behind him. Her facial expressions are not passive, but they are much more welcoming than before. I wonder what Cato did to elicit that change of heart. Somehow I can't imagine that he beat her to a bloody pulp like he would with most tributes.

"12 is an ally now," Cato continues, "I expect you to treat her like one." Glimmer's already in on Cato's little plan, judging from her quiet acceptance of his decree.

Clove snorts. "Who says I have to take orders from you?"

"You'd better. If you want to stay in our pack that is."

She jumps away from me and stomps towards Cato, looking very much like a momma bird whose nest has been disturbed.

"You little piece of slime!" She pokes a finger into Cato's hard stomach, barely tall enough to even reach his shoulder—a squawking child midget provoking a lethal hulk of a man. Not a good idea. Cato grabs her finger, twisting it back in an unnatural position as Clove grimaces in pain. He's going to rip her finger clean off her hand.

"Enough you two," Marvel says, looking up from the fire. His voice is like melting honey—sticky and persuasive. Much of the time he doesn't speak, but when he does, everyone seems to listen. "Katniss, what can you do?"

"Well, I can hunt."

"Nice to know, but I meant your weapon of choice." He gestures to the pile of weaponry lying off to the side of the fire. Various types of knives, swords, spears, machetes, and even a bow are available to choose from. Quickly I cut my eyes away from the bow. _Don't show them your talent, _Haymitch's voice echoes in my head. Without another thought I grab a sword. I realize my blunder a moment too late.

"You hunt with a sword?" Marvel's eyebrows rise as he looks at me suspiciously. "This I have to see."

"Well…no, I…"

"Glimmer, give Katniss your bow and arrows."

Frantically I try to think of an excuse. "But I've never—"

"Don't lie, just take them."

The last thing I want to do is piss Glimmer off by taking her weapon. But oddly, she doesn't seem to mind. Reluctantly, I take the bow and quiver from her. I'm wondering how much I'll regret showing my strength when they're all trying to kill me.

I turn to Marvel. "How did you know I was lying?"

"Your eyes. You looked at everything except the bow." He smiles to himself. "Alright, everyone, let's clear out. I'd like to kill a few tributes before dinnertime."

Clove tucks a few knives in her belt and saunters off after Marvel. Cato picks up another sword and places his hand on the small of my back. He propels me forward a few feet. "Come on 12, move it. Glim, you alright watching camp?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine Cato."

"Alright," he says. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and squeezes gently. "Stay safe."

Cato showing concern for someone's safety? _How strange._

We leave Glimmer to fend for herself and begin our long climb through the wilderness. Cato walks to my left. His rough fingers grasp my elbow, hauling me in whichever direction he chooses. Marvel walks slightly ahead on my right, while Clove leads the hunt in all her glory. She really makes me sick. Her hunting tactics are practically identical to mine: search for tracks, find markings, listen closely, and pay attention to smell. I could almost admire her skill if she wasn't using it on human beings. The fact that all three of them, and the rest of Panem, seem to think it's perfectly acceptable to hunt human beings like animals is indescribably disgusting.

Fortunately, trudging through the forest for the next 20 minutes proves unfruitful. I can tell Cato is becoming impatient. The skin on my already half-broken arm is now sporting red chafe marks from his brutal grip. Clove looks positively murderous, muttering unintelligibly under her breath. And as usual, Marvel looks indifferent, if not slightly bored.

Just as the pack has about reached their breaking point, I catch the lingering scent of wood smoke on the foliage around me. I hope to God I'm the only one that has. My barely undigested breakfast is rolling in my stomach at the thought of killing an innocent child. I can only hope whoever we might find ahead is hidden well. Maybe I can distract the group with the proposal of a different hunting spot.

"Why don't we try the river? This is pointless." I try to speak as loudly as possible. Hopefully if the tribute in question has any sense, they'll take it as their cue to run.

Clove ignores my suggestion entirely, intent on furrowing through the undergrowth. Cato and Marvel however turn towards me.

"Why the river?" Cato asks, a bit slow on the uptake.

But Marvel's already on par with my idea. "To survive they'll all have to find water eventually. Logically, that's the best place for finding anyone."

"Exactly," I say. "Roaming aimlessly through the woods for an hour is hardly efficient."

Cato cocks his head sideways, looking me up and down carefully.

"What are you all excited about?" His eyes narrow on mine. _Damn. He misses nothing._ "You're hardly the type to kill off your competition."

I shrug in the most nonchalant manner I can manage. "Just sick of walking through these woods. It's a stupid plan."

Cato bristles, frowning at me. Clearly, this was his idea. _Surprise, surprise._

"Sorry, I forgot you know everything," he says. "Please Miss Everdeen. Tell us how you kill tributes. I'm dying to know."

_Smartass._

"I don't."

"That's right, because you let everyone else do it for you! Me. Clove. The Gamemakers. Really it's cool. No need to fucking thank me for _keeping you alive_!"

I have no idea why I take the bait, but I do. "Just because I'm not a monster like you!"

"A monster? A damn coward is what you are! Who'd you have to screw to get that 11, Fire Girl? Bet it was—"

_He did not just go there._

"Hey now!" Marvel steps between us, pushing us apart. "Cato back off. Katniss stop provoking. We need to focus."

Cato smirks at me over the top of Marvel's shoulder. He thinks he's won. _Arrogant son of a bitch._

I might just kill him. Never have I wanted to bludgeon someone as badly as I do now. I can practically imagine his hanging vocal cords and unevenly severed arteries after I put his sword through his neck. A blood bath would never feel so lovely. I can't believe he would go so far as to insinuate that I slept with one of the Gamemakers…in front of all of Panem. And Mom and Prim. And Gale.

Haymitch is probably having a field day trying to keep my sponsors sold on the whole star-crossed lovers act…

"It's alright Cato," I say. "No one's ever loved you. I don't expect you to understand the difference." His eyes darken instantly. If it wasn't for Marvel standing between us I'd be flattened to the ground in record time. It's my turn to smirk. _Who's winning now?_

"Guys, get over here!" Clove's voice momentarily breaks up our verbal sparring. "I think I found something."

Cato slaps the face of his sword against the palm of his hand. I know he's heard Clove, but he's not done trying to intimidate me yet. "If you were smart you'd watch your back. And you'd learn to control that smart mouth of yours too. Wouldn't want something to happen to it."

Without another word he's off after Clove. Gritting my teeth, I try to think about something else. I really, really want to punch him. Marvel's hands are on my shoulder. I think he's trying to calm me down and push me after Clove at the same time.

"Just forget it, Katniss. You know how he is. We need to go help Clove."

I breathe deep, now back in reality. Stupid Cato doesn't deserve the energy of my thoughts.

"It's probably nothing," I say. "Let's go down to the river."

"We better see what she's found. If it's nothing, then we'll go." Gently, he leads me after his two allies.

Clove and Cato are in a small clearing several yards away. They're examining something on the ground. Probably tracks. The smoky air is stronger here. If I'm not mistaken, the smell is distinctly charred trout.

"Whoever it is they're small," Clove says. She smiles up at Cato. "Should be easy to overpower."

He grins back at her. "Good. An easy kill."

Placing a hand on my stomach, I try to quell my nerves. I focus on a stationary patch of leafy bushes to the right of Clove, willing my body not to throw up.

I see the girl before anyone else does.

She's terrified. Hiding behind the bushes, I can just barely make her out. I think she is from District 4. Her dark hair is twisted and matted with dirt. Tears slide down her puffy face. And she is shaking so hard. Even the bush is shaking. I look away as quickly as possible, trying not to reveal her hiding spot, but Marvel has spotted her too.

He has her in a headlock before I can count to three.

"I knew it!" Clove's smile couldn't be bigger if she tried. It's pitiful how distorted her thinking is. Both she and Cato live for killing.

Clove walks toward the poor girl slowly. She makes a big show of choosing the knife she plans to use on her, visibly enjoying her little game of cat and mouse. Of course, she picks the biggest one. The tribute's eyes grow as wide as dinner plates as she practically convulses in Marvel's arms. He draws her head back closer to his shoulder, giving Clove clearer access to the girl's jugular.

I can't bear to watch this. I refuse to be a part of this sadistic madness. Turning, I start to run as fast and hard as I can from this nightmare. Seconds later, I'm tripping over Cato's outstretched foot, face planting in the hard earth with a mouthful of leaves. Cato tackles me and easily takes control, pinning my wrists firmly above my head.

"Going somewhere?"

"You can't do this," I say, clearly enunciating each syllable through my clenched teeth. Cato's eyes are the color of ice. Nothing I say is going to make him budge. He just enjoys torturing me.

Clove stomps her foot from somewhere in the distance. "Hurry up, Cato. I want to kill this bitch!"

"Cato, please don't kill her." I don't even know why I'm trying. It won't make any difference.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill her. You are." He jerks me up from the ground, dragging me over to the girl. He places his larger sword in my right hand. His arms remain locked around my waist.

"But I want to do it!" Clove whines.

"Give Katniss the kill. She's earned it."

Somehow, I know this is payback for challenging him earlier. He's trying to teach me a lesson: obey Cato and life is good, disobey Cato and suffer the consequences.

Marvel laughs. "C'mon, Clove. Think of it as her initiation."

"Okay," Clove agrees, grinning. "Make sure you get her good, Katniss."

Cato pushes me closer to the girl, although I'm doing everything in my power to dig my feet deeper into the mud. Traction is not on my side today. Meanwhile, Marvel has flattened the girl to the ground. Clove sits by her head to ensure her body remains stretched out.

"You just need one swift stroke through her neck," Cato whispers in my ear. His tone is gentle, kind even. "That's all."

Still I make no move to raise his sword. I focus on relaxing. Just breathing. _This is not happening. I can't do this._ _God, she's screaming so loudly. I'm shaking worse than her._

"Want to do it together?" Cato asks me, as if he's bestowing me some great honor. It's probably part of his sick fantasy—to teach someone how to be a killer. He reaches down and wraps his hand around where mine is gripped on the hilt. Slowly, he raises both our arms up, preparing to strike her.

I rip my hand from his as hard as I can. "No! No, I can't!" I crumple in a ball at the girl's side. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I whisper to her over and over again. She has to understand this isn't me. This isn't what I want.

My other wrist is still locked in Cato's grip and he's trying to tow me up again.

"God you really are pathetic. You know that? Get up here and do your duty!" Despite his commands I remain planted to the ground. His face is red, his veins throbbing. I've disobeyed him again. "Fine. I'll do it myself. I don't even know why I'm bothering with you."

One clean sweep of his blade and the girl's head is rolling off her neck. She's dead. Very dead. Decapitated. The boom of the cannon solidifies it.

There is so much blood. Oh, it's everywhere. On my face. On my neck. In my eye. Splattered to my clothes. It's red, and warm, and gushing absolutely everywhere.

I can't think. I can't see. I can't hear the careers' celebrations. I can barely breathe.

Then I do something uncharacteristically weak. I black out.


	3. Peace Offerings

**Love the reviews… I want to hug you all! I've been abroad this week, making it near impossible to update. But on the positive side, 6 hour flights give me plenty of time to think about this story! More to come on Glimmer and Cato in other chapters, but I'm afraid I'll have to keep you in suspense awhile longer. Looking forward to sharing part 1 of a pretty major scene in the next chapter. Things will be heating up ;)**

* * *

Vertigo hits my temples painfully as I attempt to reorient myself with my strange surroundings. Something pointy and rock-solid is digging into my midsection, but the rocking movement that jerks my body side to side does not relieve the pain, regardless of the direction. The blood in my temples is swooshing thickly, collecting in great pools at the top of my skull, making my head feel 20 pounds heavier. I think I might be upside down. Quickly I open my eyes, and just as quickly shut them to block out the searing white light that assails them. Very slowly, I open them again one by one. Long grass sways in the wind, so high it almost touches my face. But this grass almost doesn't seem real—the stalks reflect hints of green, yellow, and orange on a bay of white golden light. It's too painful to look at. I close my eyes again.

With each rock from left to right, the mosquito-like buzzing in my ears becomes clearer and clearer. After a few seconds I can clearly make out a voice—Clove's, it sounds like.

Realization hits me like a bucket of cold water.

I'm still in the arena, with the Careers. I remember leaving camp, fighting with Cato, finding the girl from District 4. My refusal to kill her comes back crystal clear—practically crying at the girl's feet, Cato furious, blood everywhere. Then nothing.

Damn. They're probably going to kill me. Maybe they already have killed me halfway? That would explain my splitting headache and inability to move.

Clove indirectly answers my silent question. "Just kill her Cato and be done with it. That's what you should have done from the start."

"Did I ask for your opinion Clove?" The hard, warm mound I am stretched across vibrates as Cato speaks. His voice disorients me—he's much closer than I expected. Never in a million years would I have thought Cato would actually be voluntarily slinging me over his shoulder and carrying me through the forest. Knifing me would be a much more appropriate reaction from him. It's probably best I stay silent and motionless until I figure out what they're going to do to me, no matter how awkward and uncomfortable I might feel at the moment.

"Stop being an idiot and use your brain then!" The mound growls underneath me at Clove's reprimand, but Cato doesn't interrupt her. "She can't even kill a tribute. For fuck's sake she's useless. All her crying and blubbering. I just want to rip her throat out so bad!"

Marvel responds to her this time. "Give her a break Clove it was her first human kill."

"News flash you morons. We're in the Hunger Games! Killing is part of the job description. "

"I'm sure you left the womb a born warrior, didn't you Clove?" Marvel's question is laced in sarcasm, but I find myself wondering if she actually did. "It's a learning process."

"Learning process my ass. It's pathetic the way you both stick up for her. And you call yourself tributes!"

Cato's grip on my calves tightens brutally. I wince, clenching my mouth shut as I try to remain silent.

Marvel snorts. "You could hardly call it sticking up for her. You need a lesson in psychology."

"What?"

"Keep on being a bitch and taunting her Clove. She might just get Loverboy to come kill you in the middle of the night."

Both Clove and Cato try to speak at the same time.

"Not when I kill him first—"

"Please, don't insult me. Like that little boy could do any damage." I feel my body stiffening at Clove's attack on Peeta's abilities. She has no idea what he's capable of. What we're both capable of. She thinks were both weak, lovesick fools. _Maybe it's better that way._

"Whatever," Marvel continues. "I'll have an easier time at it than both of you. I'm nice to her. She trusts me. Easy kill when the time comes."

The shoulder under my stomach tightens noticeably as Cato's voice reaches a lower, more dangerous, octave. "She's my kill. Don't you fucking touch her. _Mine_. Got it?"

"So possessive," Marvel says. "What are you waiting for then?"

"All of Panem is going to watch me obliterate her…on even footing…in a fair fight. I want everyone to see me singlehandedly kill their precious Girl on Fire." My breaths come quicker at his words, and I struggle desperately to slow and control them for authenticity's sake. So that's what he's doing. Waiting for the right time to strike. Fattening me up like a pig bound for slaughter. He wants to put on a big, bad show with the Capitol's underdog. _Well two can play that game._

Revulsion and animosity slice through Clove's humorless laugh. "Pissed about that 11 aren't you? You just can't handle someone beating you. You're so _infatuated_. Really, it's cute Cato."

"I am NOT infatuated."

"Which one you gonna choose? No. You're just going to keep both of them? I'm sure Glimmer will totally understand when she finally figures out you've been messing around with this District 12 scum on the side."

His whole body clamps like a vice. "What did you say to me?" The words come excruciatingly slowly, his tone so low and so deadly._ Five seconds from eruption mode._

Clove keeps going with it though, either ignoring or misreading Cato's rage. "You heard me. You're such a traitor to our district."

_Ohh, that was not smart._

I nearly go flying as Cato jerks us violently to the right and storms up to Clove, my body still slung over his shoulder.

WHACK! The sound of Cato's hand connecting with Clove's face bounces off the foliage loudly. _That's definitely going to leave a mark._

"You spoiled, arrogant little brat! Don't you _ever _think you can disrespect me like that again." I think he has her by the neck now. Choking sounds are spilling from her throat at an alarming rate. She's kicking me in the back of my ankles with her feet. "You're lucky I don't kill you right now. But I have enough respect for your parents, our families, and our _district_, to show you some temporary mercy. Don't you EVER speak to me that way again."

He smashes her into the dirt at his feet, turning us off in the opposite direction as she writhes moaning in pain. Marvel follows us without question, not bothering to help Clove. He's smart enough to respect and accommodate Cato's violent mood swings.

After a minute or so of walking towards base camp, and balancing precariously on Cato's shoulder, my body's decided it's had enough. No retaliation from Clove has materialized from the forest yet, so I guess it's probably safe to reveal I am in fact, awake.

I groan as I slap at Cato's back, striking the face of his sword into his back. Aim while hanging upside down isn't exactly accurate. "Let me go."

"Finally. I see you've decided to come back to life," Cato says, yet he does not release his hold on me.

"Put me down!" I say more insistently, punching his lower back a bit harder this time. Without another word, he drops me in a pile at his feet, steps over me in a dramatic fashion, and continues alone towards camp. I sit up, attempting to combat my dizziness. A perpetually numb stomach and constant headache seem to be on the agenda for the next couple of days.

Marvel extends a hand down towards me and tows me to my feet. Once I'm standing again I rip my hand from his, remembering he only pretends to be nice to me. Well what did I expect? I'm a fawn caught in a pack of wild dogs. Better I start acting now…and convincingly at that.

"What did I miss?" I play dumb as we follow in the direction Cato disappeared to.

"Well, Cato just about destroyed Clove. A word to the wise—I'd stay away from both of them tonight if you want to keep your head."

"Oh really? What were they fighting about?"

"Nothing important," he says, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

Eventually we come to the edge of the field the Cornucopia rests in. The pale blue and violet of early twilight is settling gently over the meadow, wrapping around every blade of grass, caressing each cloak of trees. The flicker of the fire Glimmer has started burns amber and inviting from where I'm standing. I can't wait to warm my aching joints by it.

Clove is sitting at the distant end of the fire, as far away from the rest of us as she can. Somehow she's beat us back. She looks bruised and bloodied, pissed, and oddly frightened. Everyone is ignoring her. Marvel collapses against a log, immediately starting in on an apple. I choose a spot evenly distributed away from everyone else. Far enough away to make it clear I want to be left alone, but close enough to the fire that I can still feels it warmth. By some miracle no one is making fun of me for what happened earlier today. Even Glimmer, if she knows about it, doesn't say anything to me. I'm almost as invisible as Clove.

Cato and Glimmer are fighting again. Surprising, as they were getting along so well when we left for tribute hunting. Maybe he told her about my refusal to kill the District 4 girl. Maybe he told her about what Clove said about us. Maybe they're not talking about either me or Clove. Regardless, I'm sitting too far away to hear their quiet argument.

Glimmer bends to retrieve a pack by her feet, taking out a piece of cloth of some sort and a small jar of mystery substance, shoving them into Cato's hands. He gives her a look but finally takes the items, crossing his arms petulantly as he stares after her. She turns and begins to move her way around the campfire, giving each Career a piece of jerky. First Clove, who is bewildered but accepts the food, no doubt relieved someone is acknowledging her again. Next is Marvel. Still immersed in carving his apple into perfectly bite sized chunks, he merely stuffs the jerky in his mouth, not bothering to look at her. A few more strides and Glimmer's back to her original spot, grabbing the hand of a very reluctant Cato, and leading him towards…me.

Time seems to move in slow motion as I watch her come closer. _This can't be good._

"Jerky?" Glimmer asks.

_What._

She reaches my feet, holding out the beef in a peace offering. Cato is hiding behind her back, peeking at me from over Glimmer's head. I bring the jerky closer to my mouth, smelling it. It seems normal and there's no strange coloring on it. Maybe it's safe to eat.

Glimmer smiles. "Don't worry I didn't poison it." She waits until I take a small bite of it before turning away, satisfied. Cato goes to follow her but Glimmer only shakes her head, gesturing for him to stay put as she leaves. "You know what we talked about."

He rolls his eyes, crossing his arms even more tightly over his chest this time. Looking my body up and down, he examines me as if I'm a squished insect on the wall. Five seconds of the two of us exchanging wordless stares and things have quickly become awkward. Is he going to say something? Is he going to kill me?

Suddenly he plops down on the grass next to me, taking my chin in his fingers. I flinch, thinking for a second he's going to snap my neck. My heartbeat has accelerated to a dangerous rate. _Pretend, Katniss. Pretend. _I repeat to myself. It's essential I start channeling the strong warrior instead of the crying weakling like I was earlier today. But I'm not prepared for what he does next.

Carefully, he picks up the dark blue cloth Glimmer has given him and begins to wipe my face. I pull away from him abruptly. _What the hell is he doing?_

"Sit still," he grunts, gripping my chin tighter as he turns my head this way and that. "You have blood all over you." He cleans my face thoroughly, even working hard at the stubborn grime collected on my neck and hairline. Next, his hands reach for the small jar. A poignant scent of lavender fills my nose as I realize he has medicine. Very expensive medicine. Medicine I wouldn't even know how to go about getting from sponsors. It must have been in their pack.

He dips a finger into the jar and smears the creamy concoction over my wrist. Massaging my arm gently with his warm fingers he makes sure to cover each spot he's previously abused. Almost instantaneously my skin begins to tingle with a pleasant cool feeling, already beginning to evaporate much of the pain. Fingers still lingering on my arm, his eyes move back up my torso, resting on my neck. He reaches his up with his other hand, daubing some medicine on my throat too. "You're cut here." _Probably from Clove's knife tricks._

Finally, he's done doctoring me, but I remain trapped in his hands. His left hand massaging my aching bones and finger pads. His right tracing feather light strokes against my neck with his thumb. Eyes move up from my cut slowly. Over my chin. Fixing on my lips. Glancing at my nose. Gaze smoldering on mine.

"Katniss," he murmurs, his voice barely audible.

Words fail me. All I can manage is a combination of a strangled gurgle and whimper. It's the first time he's ever said my name, well other than 'Girl on Fire' or '12'. Oddly I like the way he caresses it—low, deep, smooth as butter. His eyes are so, so close to mine. They shine the most brilliant ice blue—like river water fed from melting snowcaps, warmed by the spring sun. If I look closely enough I can see the specks of silver and ivory swirling about his dilated pupils. Usually his gaze is hard and cold. Right now there is warmth in them I can't make out. Contentment? Interest? No. _Concern._

_This is way too intimate._

I jerk my head in the opposite direction, severing our gaze, severing our connection. Those damn fingers are still resting on my chin though. A moment of silence passes and I finally find the courage to turn back to him. His eyes are cold again.

"You kill the next one. Understand?" His words are startling, not because of their content, but because of their direct polarity from his actions only seconds ago. I can't argue with him.

"Yes," I whisper, nodding. "I won't disappoint you again."

I can tell he's surprised by my lack of reaction. Perhaps he thinks I've come to my senses. Of course I won't kill the next one. I'll be long gone by then. Escaped. To the farthest border the arena will allow me. _I will no longer give him the satisfaction of believing I'm weak. The Careers will no longer intimidate me._

Standing up, I turn and rush blindly towards the forest.

"Where are you going!"

_I don't know. I don't care. I just need to be alone for a minute. _

"I have to pee," I lie. The excuse sounds dumb even to my ears.

He calls after me. "Fine, but don't take too long. I'll come looking if you do, and I promise it won't be pleasant."

_Typical. _Taking a rare kind Cato moment and turning it into 'I must prove my authority and brutality' moment. Glimmer, of course, is the only exception to that rule.

My feet carry me faster into the forest past the thick border of trees, boots thumping hard on the packed ground as I begin to run. Foliage smacks my arms. Tree roots materialize out of nowhere. Bark whizzes by so fast it's a brown blur.

_What the hell was that? And why did I like it? No. I didn't like it. I hated it. I hate him. Probably some stupid ploy of Glimmer and Cato's to make me show my weakness. His stupid magical fingers. And eyes. Ugh, I wish he'd just go away._

Out of the blue I'm smacked into the ground by something hard and warm. A human. _Oh crud, I didn't bring my weapon._

My scream is cut off by hands covering my mouth. Soft hands. Baker's hand.

"Ssshhhhh, it's me," Peeta says, "it's me."

My happy sobs are barely able to be kept at bay. I wrap my arms around his solid frame, hugging him as hard as I can. I've never been so happy to see someone in my life.

"Oh, Peeta. Thank God."

"Katniss, are you okay? Where have you been? I was so worried when I couldn't find you. Are you hurt?" Worry etches his facial features as he peppers me with questions.

"No. Yes." I shake my head at the nonsense of my answers. "I'm fine. I…I've been with the Careers."

"The Careers."

I wrap my hand around his before he can pull away. _Please don't misunderstand Peeta_. "Cato kind of kidnapped me…"

"What! If he hurt you I'll—"

"No! No! I'm fine. Please Peeta, just stay here." I have never needed a familiar face more than at this moment. "He's set on me being some kind of ally."

"Katniss, I don't know what he's up to. But we don't have much time."

"Time for what? What are you talking about Peeta?"

"I've been moving around, looking for the other tributes. I don't know if it will work, but I have a plan."

"A plan?" I whisper.

Boots crunch on the leaves behind Peeta. I see him before I hear him. My bow and arrow are in his hands, trained on Peeta, looking deadly.

_Shit._

"What do we have here?"

"Peeta don't move," I plead.

Of course he ignores me. He rises, bringing me with him as he turns to face Cato. I cling to Peeta's shoulders even tighter. _I will not let Cato take him from me._

"Finally the two lovebirds are reunited again." Cato's voice is positively _dripping_ with disdain. He smiles at me, "I guess you're useful after all, Girl on Fire. I knew you'd lead him to me eventually."

Peeta cuts me off before I can even conceptualize a smartass reply.

"Look, I can help you." A conflicted look crosses his face as he stares at Cato, but it's gone in an instant. "I have something you want."

"I'm listening…"


	4. The Birth of a Plan

**Sorry for the long wait between updates! Moving abroad, finishing school, and starting a new job has given me very little time to write. I will try to update more regularly in the future. Thanks for all the reviews! They encourage me to keep going.**

* * *

"Peeta you don't have to tell him anything! Please, just go while you still can," I say, although the last thing in the world I want right now is for Peeta to leave me alone with this psycho. But I have to at least try to keep him safe. Bargaining with Cato only brings misery and a guaranteed death warrant.

"Shut it, 12," Cato orders me, raising his loaded bow square at Peeta's forehead. "Start talking Loverboy, or this arrow will fly."

Peeta pushes me behind his body, shielding me from the path of Cato's weapon. He clears his throat. "There's an alliance forming. I have information."

"An alliance?" Cato's eyebrows arch in confusion. I'm as surprised as he is. I know Peeta isn't talking about the Careers.

"Yes, an alliance. But first I want something from you."

Bird songs from above dissipate as Cato's rich, deep laugh fills the forest. "You aren't exactly in a position to be bargaining."

"Neither are you," Peeta says. "Go ahead and kill me if you want. But if I die, what I know goes with me. And without my information, it's going to be that much harder for you to win these Games."

"What are you trying to say, kid? Don't think I can win this?" Cato's fingers pulls the bowstring taught. _Defensive mode engaged—how incredibly predictable._

"No." Peeta hands move into a calming gesture meant to pacify this big baby. "I think you're more than capable of winning, but it's going to be a heck of a lot easier if you know what I know. You give a little, I give a little. We both benefit."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Katniss stays out of this, at least until the end. Guarantee me that she stays safe and alive."

"Peeta, no!" I yank his arm hard towards me, trying to put some sense into him. But of course he doesn't know Cato and I have already made this exact agreement. Plus Cato's pegged me as his own kill. He'll see to it no one else takes away his glory. Peeta should be bargaining for his own life, not mine.

"Another word and I'll put this through your head instead," Cato warns me. I know better than to test him. He turns his gaze back to Peeta. "I can't promise the other tributes won't kill her."

"No, but you can make sure rest of the Careers won't, at least until after all the other tributes are dead. The rest I can take care of myself. "

The corners of Cato's lips lift into a Cheshire cat grin. "Alright, done. I'll save her for the very end."

Cato lowers his bow and steps forward, extending his hand to Peeta. They shake on it, sealing the deal. I roll my eyes. Peeta practically just gave the Games to Cato on a silver platter. I know it. Cato knows it.

"Alright, start talking."

"Their group has been camping down by the river for a few days now. In a cave I think."

"Who?"

"Well I can't be sure of the exact number, but Thresh for sure. The little girl from his district. And Foxface and the District 3 boy."

"So four that you know of," Cato says, tallying the tributes up on his fingers.

Peeta nods. "They have weapons, food, you know, real sustainable stuff. We need to take them out before they come looking for us."

"You know what's really funny…" Cato stretches high and tall, stifling a yawn with his hand as he stalks closer to us. "The fact that you're telling me this. It shouldn't matter to you. Go run away and hide in your little spot in the woods until we've all killed each other. Why should you care?"

_Crap, he knows Peeta's up to something. Peeta would never voluntarily participate in the slaughter of other tributes. God, why does he have to be so damn perceptive? _

"I wanted Katniss. This is the only way I could think of to get her back and keep her safe. Any other way and you'd kill me."

_Good answer. _I've forgotten how good Peeta is at lying…well, acting. He's so good, I can't even tell if it's an embellishment or the truth.

Surprisingly, Cato buys it too. "Let's head back and tell the others. I'm warning you Loverboy—one false move and I'll kill you. Got it?"

Peeta nods in understanding. He grabs my hand as we trail behind Cato back to base camp. The warmth of Peeta's fingers wrapped around my own give me more comfort in this arena than I thought possible. But I can't fight the feeling of dread pitting in my stomach. I just know this won't go according to plan.

* * *

Hours later, the pandemonium from Peeta's arrival at camp has finally subsided. Clove's face had shone like a child's on Christmas day. Convincing her to leave Peeta alive and unmutilated proved almost impossible, if not for Lord Cato's death glares keeping her under control. Predictably, Glimmer was not pleased. She doesn't trust Peeta…or me for that matter, but her weird allegiance to Cato proves stronger than questioning his plan. Marvel had no reaction to Peeta's arrival. His mastery in hiding emotion often has me wondering if he'll simply kill us all in the dead of night to win the Games.

Peeta and I place our sleeping bags side by side, close to fire's dying embers. Open ground is probably the most vulnerable area to sleep in case of a potential attack, but I really don't care tonight. Sleeping under the twinkling stars with the cool night breeze is much more appealing than its trade off of the cloistering air of the Cornucopia.

Apparently, Peeta is thinking the same thing as me. He slips into his sleeping bag and nestles closer to me, laying his forehead against mine. A few days ago in training, I might have felt uncomfortable with his closeness. After all, human affection has never been my strong point. Well, except for Prim. Never before was it necessary for my survival. But now I'm beginning to see the importance of personal connections. Haymitch, sponsors, and even my relationships with the Careers decide whether I live or die. Tonight I find myself longing for any shred of human comfort, even with Peeta, my district partner I barely know, whose claim to love me and efforts to protect me scare the absolute crap out of me. But who knows what tomorrow's confrontation will bring?

Death seems like a pretty probable occurrence. After talking over each other for what seemed like forever, the Careers finally formulated a plan. Come daybreak, we'll head to the river and surround the group. Cato's pegged Thresh as his own kill, and the rest of us will follow suit with whoever we can find. The odds of me effectively killing someone tomorrow, provoked or unprovoked, are not in my favor.

I still can't tell what Peeta has planned. He refuses to tell me as he thinks I'll be safer if I don't know. Whatever he's thinking I sure as hell know he's banking on escaping before we reach the river. He has no more interest in a bloodbath than I do. Unfortunately, I don't think Cato will be that easy to outsmart. At least if I die tomorrow, I'll know I spent my last night in the company of someone who claims to care for me.

"What are you thinking about, Katinss?" Peeta whispers, tucking a loose strand of hair back into place behind me ear.

"Just home," I lie. I don't want to be weak in front of Peeta, or the cameras.

"You miss your sister."

I sigh, nodding. "Yeah, Prim, Gale, Mom. Everything really. Even just walking through the Seam...hunting."

"You'll see them again soon."

I frown. Peeta's blind optimism in my chances of winning is overwhelming. I can't afford to think in dreams and fairytales. There is only what exists. There's only what I _must_ do. I _will_ get out of this damn arena.

"I just have to keeping fighting. I promised Prim."

"Well one thing's for sure. You need this more than I do." He's lying on his back with his hands tucked behind his head, eyes deadpan and emotionless as he studies the fake stars. It's heartbreaking.

"Peeta," I scoot closer to him, placing my hand on his chest. "Don't say that."

"It's true. I don't even want to go home. Even this arena…it's not so bad. I mean if there weren't tributes or the Games."

"But if you won, just imagine how much better life would be. You'd have enough money for your family to live in comfort for the rest of your life. Our district…" I can't even finish the words. The effect of honors, riches, and extra food on our district is barely thinkable.

He just shakes his head. "At the expense at what? Killing other tributes? Killing you? No," he says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer, "I don't want to live that way."

I don't know what to say to him. Everything he says is true. Comfort is impossible. Reassurance is a lie. Wishful thinking is just foolish. I lay my head on his shoulder. I've never been this close to Peeta before, or any boy for that matter, but maybe human comfort is all he needs—human comfort and a bit of silence.

We lay in this position for awhile. Fifteen minutes, thirty minutes, and hour passes…I don't know. All I know is that Peeta is warm and his body soft. Strong, rhythmic heartbeats play against my left ear drum, lulling me into a zone of contentment and relaxation. His right hand is moving pleasantly against my back. Up, down, up, down. I could lie like this forever I think.

I gaze across the dark meadow, appreciating the slow rise and fall of Peeta's chest under my ear, along with the chirp of crickets that keep up a constant chorus. Thick, white mist is billowing across the ground—floating sideways across the meadow until it drifts slowly upwards to be hidden by the forest. It's comforting almost. Cloaking us, protecting us.

And then there's Cato.

His silhouette coerces me out of my daydreaming as I shift my eyes across the field. It's long past since the other Careers have retired for the night. Clove is off somewhere on her own, fast asleep. Marvel and Glimmer lay side by side in the darkness, chatting quietly with the occasional girly giggle from Glimmer. It's weird to think that they might actually be friends, but I guess they did train together and live in the same district for their entire lives. Uncharacteristically, Cato's jealously is kept in check. Maybe his affection for Glimmer is waning. I mean, who knows with those two. He sits before the dying fire, motionless, his treasured sword lying straight across his lap, not paying Marvel or Glimmer any mind. Dark shadows cast by the fading embers dance across his face, making him look even more deadly and sinister than normal. Even in resting he exudes warrior.

His eyes cut through the fire fixing on Peeta and me—gaze unmoving, jaw tense. I shut my eyes quickly and allow my fingers to splay over Peeta's chest. I can't stand to look at him anymore.

"Peeta."

"Yeah," he whispers, sitting up slightly on his elbow. His voice is thick with sleep and hair ruffled.

I blush, grateful for the darkness so he can't see my cheeks. I already know I don't really want to know the answer to the question I'm about to ask.

"How long have you liked me for?"

The corner of his mouth turns up into a small smile. "For awhile now."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." He nods. "You were always the prettiest girl in school. I always liked you I just…"

"You just what?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean what would I have said? 'Hello, Katniss. I know you don't know me and we've never talked before, but I'm Peeta. Oh, and I think you're really pretty.'"

I can't suppress my laugh. It does sound a bit ridiculous. "So you just decided to declare it on national television instead."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, at least you know now."

"You could have just said hi."

Dimples form as his smile grows even larger. He brings his hand up slowly, pushing my fallen braid back over my shoulder, stroking his thumb across my jaw line. Gentle fingers wrap slowly around the base of my neck.

"Hi," he whispers.

Then his soft lips are meeting mine.

At first it feels strange kissing Peeta. His mouth is wet and warm, and the sensation in my stomach feels foreign to me. Maybe this is what everyone is talking about with the whole love thing. I'm finally getting used to the sensation when his gentle kisses grow a bit more heated. Surprisingly, I find myself threading my hands through Peeta's hair and pulling his head down for more. I don't know why I'm enjoying this, but I am.

Seconds later, Peeta's mouth is ripped from mine. It's not Peeta's deep blue eyes I find myself staring up into, but a blue of the colder variety.

Hand still attached to Peeta's shoulder, Cato pulls him up away from me and pushes him toward the fire.

"Time's up. You're on guard duty."

"Hey! What?"

"Everyone has to take their turn. Now it's yours. Go," His voice is authoritative; his pointing gestures leave little to argue with. "I'll come get you at daybreak."

"You can't just—"

"Actually I can. Go."

Peeta grumbles, but starts off towards Cato's abandoned post, throwing me one last glance. I have no doubt he'll try to finish this later.

I roll my eyes at Cato. Of course, Cato would have to ruin this.

"That's brave, 12."

"What is?" I put a good six inches between me and Peeta's sleeping bag, which Cato is now crawling into.

"Rolling your eyes at me."

"You just can't stand to see me happy, can you?"

"Has nothing to do with happiness, I just don't want to see you two going at it while I'm trying to get some rest. It's disgusting."

"You're disgusting," I say without thinking of how childish I sound.

Moving faster than a striking snake, his hand whips out and encircles my throat. The grip is just tight enough to hint at what's to come.

"Watch it," he warns.

"You don't seem to care about Glimmer and Marvel."

"Glimmer's a big girl. She's can take care of herself."

"What and I can't?" I don't know why I'm arguing with him. Common sense is telling me to just shut my mouth.

His face twists, suppressing a smirk. "Not exactly. But I guess will see tomorrow won't we."

I shrug, noncommittally. His hand tightens against my windpipe.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

I squirm underneath of him. I liked the playful Cato better, if that's even what you'd coin it.

"I know you and Loverboy have some little plan in mind. Don't think I'm not paying attention. You double cross me tomorrow and I'll make your life hell."

"You're crazy!" My words sound far less convincing than I had hoped.

"You make a kill tomorrow, or else this charade is over." His grip on my throat relaxes.

"You can't just tell me what to do!"

"I just did. Now go to sleep. You've got a big, big day tomorrow." His bone chilling grin is back as he turns away from me and settles into Peeta's sleeping bag.

He's right. Tomorrow I kill a tribute, or Cato kills me.

I only hope Peeta's plan is good enough to keep us both alive.


	5. Peeta's Surprise

It feels like only seconds after I close my eyes before someone is shaking me awake. Rolling over, I mumble incoherent insults at whoever is disturbing my sleep, and pull my sleeping bag over my ears to block out the chilly draft of the morning sunrise.

"Come on Katniss, up," Peeta's gentle voice wafts through my sleepy brain fog. "Cato's already let you sleep longer than the others. He wants to get going."

_As if I care what Cato wants._

Usually I'm awake without problem in the morning. No protestation. Not even a second thought about going back to sleep. With Prim and Mom to care for, laziness isn't a luxury I can afford. Today of all days is one that I do not want to see realized. I crack my eyes open. Golden light is already flooding the meadow, sparkling off the crunchy frost laced throughout the tall grass. The chirping and bird calls that accompany the pristine picture are too much for me to handle. It's too happy…Panem is too happy. They all know a massacre is about to ensue.

I allow Peeta to hoist me up and tow me toward the other Careers, who are already busy discussing strategy. While munching on dried fruit from our supply packs, I try to tame my braid into some semblance of order. I focus on crisscrossing each lock of dark hair securely over the other, ignoring whatever Cato is saying. My apathy is unmatched, and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Look alive," Cato orders me, tossing a bow and a quiver of arrows at my feet.

"Everyone needs to stay focused today. Take at least two weapons and be alert at all times. Understood?"

Everyone nods in agreement to Cato's decree. Peeta hands me a couple daggers to put in my boot as I sling the bow over my shoulder.

"Who's going to watch camp?" I know even before I ask that there's no way in hell Cato would ever leave me unsupervised.

"Please," Clove says, "like anyone would be stupid enough to steal from us."

I guess she has a point.

"Glim, you stay with her," Cato says, pointing to me. "Clove you watch Loverboy. And you two," he eyes Peeta and I, "no talking. Stay away from each other or else I'll assume the worst. Wouldn't want to kill your girlfriend by mistake…"

_He knows just want to say to get Peeta riled._

Marvel leads the pack as we start out of the field and through the dense packed trees and underbrush toward the direction of the river. Glimmer and I follow behind, with Clove and Peeta to our right. Cato brings up the rear, making certain that Peeta and I do, in fact, stay separated.

I look towards Peeta, silently willing him to communicate with me. Cato told us not to talk, but he didn't say anything about looking at each other. It's useless. Peeta won't even so much as glance in my direction. _Damn you Peeta._ He's so hell bent on protecting me, he'll do anything Cato says given the threat is severe enough. How am I supposed to know what to do if I can't even figure out what the plan is?

Icy finger pads ghost over the back of my neck, twisting my head back towards the left. "Straight ahead, 12."

_How does he do that? Just appears out of nowhere…_

"What, I can't move my head now?"

"Not if you want to keep it on your body," Cato threatens.

"You know, you're a lot of talk. Very little action."

"Want a demonstration?"

Perhaps confronting Cato is not the wisest decision to make this early in morning.

"That's what I thought," Cato says when I don't reply.

"I was just scouting. Go ahead and get yourself killed and see if I care, you big idiot."

"What did you—"

"Both of you just stop fighting for once!" Glimmer interrupts our argument. "Focus, please!"

Peeta shoots me a warning glance echoing what Glimmer has just said. _Fine. Whatever. I can be docile and follow orders._

Cato doesn't say any more to me and I ignore him right back. We continue to twist through the forest in silence for five more minute and I begin to question if we are even going in the right direction. But Marvel seems to know what he's doing. The downhill grade of the forest bed is growing steeper. The mud is thicker here and the plants greener. I suppose it won't be long now before the slaughter begins. Finding the group will be the tough part though. They could literally be anywhere along the river. Whatever happens, someone's dreams are about to come true.

I look up carefully as the rustling of trees gradually grows stronger in proportion to the other forest sounds. Too great a movement and Cato will be all over me again. Perhaps years of hunting has fine tuned my hearing, or maybe I'm just crazy, but it's not that windy. After a minute of careful searching, I can just make out something moving through the tops of the trees. It's the District 11 girl, Rue, swinging from branch to branch like a little monkey. Quickly, I look back down towards the ground, determined not to give her away. She's so young…too young to die by Cato's hand. I don't know why, but she reminds me of Prim.

I sneak a glance at Peeta. He doesn't look at me, but I can tell from his stiff body language and increased alertness that he knows she's there. _Was he planning this all along? Why would Rue be following us?_

They're on us before anyone can make sense of it, descending from the trees and the sides of the forest. Mass chaos. Bodies are everywhere.

Before I can even contemplate escape, Glimmer is knocked sideways into me and I fall hard into the dirt. By the time I gain my composure, a hulking human-sized blur is rushing towards me. I can't find my footing. The fallen leaves are too slippery. The ground is slicked with mud. Just before Thresh's sickle slices above my head, inches from severing my jugular, I manage to duck under his left arm. Gearing up for another onslaught, I propel my body upwards by my elbows into a crouch position. But he is already turning away from me, looking at something in the distance. Just as quickly as he came, he disappears at lightning speed. _What the hell?_ Suddenly I see it. Clove has Rue in a head lock, trailing her dagger down the little girl's throat.

_Oh, fuck._

I don't know why I care about another tribute, and I don't know how I'm going to save her, but I won't let Clove kill her. Never have my maternal instincts been stronger, except for when I took Prim's place at the reaping. My feet finally find purchase in the mud, and my legs lock into high gear. It's my duty to save this little girl.

As I run toward the pair, Marvel intercepts Thresh from behind and drags him into combat, distracting him from rescuing Rue. Cato is nearby making short work of the District 10 boy's efforts. Peeta is entangled with the District 3 boy, but I barely stop to consider if he might need help.

_Wait, aren't we on their side? Isn't this ambush part of Peeta's plan? That doesn't make any sense._

I don't have time to stop and think things through. With an animalistic battle cry that sounds foreign to even my own ears, I crash into Clove at full speed, sending her spinning into the trunk of a solid Oak.

"Don't you touch her!" I scream, taking her head and slamming it as hard as I can into the tree. I've caught her off guard. As she attempts to recover from my attack, I take the opportunity.

"Run, Rue! Go!" The little girl needs no encouragement and disappears down the side of the hill. My warning comes at a price. Clove has found her footing again and she comes at me with the power of 10 men. On the first step she takes toward me, she has my left forearm split open from elbow to wrist. The second step comes and she flattens me to the ground. I push hard at her shoulders as she attempts to suffocate me, but she's too small. Too fast. There is a strange pressure building in my arm and temples, and the blood from my wound catches against her dark jacket. I abandon the fight at her shoulders and somehow manage to deliver a good knee to her stomach instead, knocking the breath out of her. Clutching her stomach, she brings her head down, cracking into mine.

Strange vibrations pulse through my nose and temples as black spots build and burst across my field of vision. The world is spinning. I can't move from where I'm sprawled on the ground. I can barely even twist my head sideways.

_Don't faint. Just breathe, Katniss._

I don't know where Clove disappeared to. I can only assume she's off in pursuit of Rue. Heck my vision is so spotty, I can barely see more than a few yards in front of me. From my vantage point, I can see the bodies of both the District 3 and District 10 boys littering the ground. 10 is decapitated—Cato's work of course. District 3…a sword wound maybe? I can't even muster the energy to care who's dead.

Someone on my left is groaning like a tortured animal. I wish they'd stop. _My head hurts._ I twist sideways to see where all the noise is coming from. Marvel lies crumpled on the ground in a ball, clutching his stomach. Bright red blood is staining his hands, pooling on the ground at a disturbing pace.

"Marvel?" I whisper.

He only howls louder.

"Who?" I want to know who did this to him, but a familiar voice interrupts my question.

"Katniss, run!" I turn my head sluggishly to make sense of the command. Peeta's face is zooming in and out of focus. His mouth and eyes are strangely distorted. _What does he want?_ "Go, get out of here!"

He pulls me from the ground and pushes me in the direction of the river. _Why won't my damn legs work? _ It's a miracle I even make it out of the clearing, as I'm smashing into every tree in a 15 foot radius. I really just want to lie down. But I need to listen to him. My head and arm will feel a lot better if I can just get into water.

A minute later, after no shortage of crashing through the underbrush, I'm submersed in cool deep water. _God. That feels good. _Oddly, the water is clearing my senses. The floating sensation combats my dizziness, and I grow somewhat more coherent. Just as I'm starting to relax, loud thumps assault my temples, escalating the enormity of my migraine all over again.

Realization dawns.

The thumps I'm hearing are the sounds of human flesh smacking rock. I flail around in the river to get a better look. Foxface and Glimmer are balanced precariously on the shallow sandbar in the middle of the river. Both are trying to rip each other's heads off. It seems Foxface has the advantage over Glimmer, as she sends the tall girl back into a deeper pool of water and river stones with a well-aimed kick. Glimmer's hands have found Foxface's ankle though. Soon they are fighting in the water as one. Clumsily, I swim towards the pair. Maybe I can help Foxface. Or Glimmer. _No. What the hell am I thinking?_ Before I can conceptualize which side I'm actually on, Glimmer flips over Foxface's body and begins to bash her skull into a large boulder. I wince as the sound of stone splitting bone fills the otherwise tranquil lull of the river. Great clots of blood are spilling from her head, flowing downstream in a crimson ribbon. I close my eyes. Never in a million years will I be able to erase that sight of gore from my memory. Taking a shaky breath, I open my eyes again and look up. Satisfied with her kill, Glimmer relaxes her grip on the now dead girl, letting Foxface's body float downstream with the rest of the blood.

Seeing me, she twists and starts to slosh through the stream in my direction. But her expression is not what I would have expected from a committed ally. She more reflects an engaged warrior.

_Owwww. What the fuck is that?_

Someone is towing me backward through the river by my braid. Each of my vertebrae clinks painfully against the stone riverbed, as I simultaneously fight to stay above the current that is practically drowning me. My pursuer hauls me up out of the water, a tiny bundle of compact bone and muscle at my back.

_Clove._

Suddenly, it's crystal clear what is happening.

Her knife is pressed so tightly to the front of my throat that I'm surprised it's not drawing blood. It'll be all too easy for her to split me open with one little swipe. In. Out. In. Out. I focus only breathing without moving my chest. Only the sound of my pants and the gurgling of the river meet my ears. All other outside sound is muted in some type of strange white noise. _Shit. This means she killed Rue. No other way she could be on me this fast._ My face grows hot as I try to fight back tears for the poor girl. These Games are sickening. The fact that children can be taught to act this cruel, raised from birth to murder…

I can't even process that Clove is going to kill me in a few seconds. At least it will all be over. Sorry, Prim. I tried.

"What are you doing?" I can just barely register the panic in Glimmer's voice as she appears in front of us. "Let go of her, you're going to kill her!"

"We should have killed the little bitch from the start." Clove knife moves tighter under my jaw.

"Cato's going to kill you if you hurt her."

"Well Cato's not here is he, so I don't see how that matters."

"Smart move," Glimmer laughs humorously. "Challenging Cato's authority I mean. He won't like that too much."

Clove releases her hold on my neck and shoves me in a pile at her feet. She turns her attention to Glimmer and glides across the rocks towards her carefully. Her grip on her knife so tight, her knuckles are white.

"Are you saying I can't handle Cato?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying."

The two girls are so absorbed in their argument that they're in no way prepared for what's about to happen. I figure it out before they do. As if today couldn't get any worse. I knew it. I could feel it this morning when I woke up. Panem was sitting patiently, biding their time to watch the massacre. Things were even a bit too quiet. Well this was their gift to us. Nothing like a little natural disaster to heighten things.

The rumbling of the rocks, water, and entire river bed give it away before either Clove or Glimmer can react. Out of nowhere a wall of water breaks from the top of the stream crashing down upon the two girls, bringing boulders, fallen trees and debris with it. I'm watching the scene unfold in slow motion from the bank of the river. Miraculously, Clove has inadvertently towed me out of the path of the tidal wave with her psycho knife tricks. She loses her footing immediately, knocked underwater by the rubble. Glimmer manages to find safety on a half-submerged boulder, clinging to it for dear life.

After the majority of the ambush is over, I splash toward her through the still teeming current. She saved me. I have to save her. She'll die if I don't. I'm halfway to her when crashing echoes behind me. Cato is swimming toward us at an impossible speed.

"Grab her Katniss, she can't swim!"

I have her elbow just a Cato reaches us. Wrapping his hand around Glimmer's opposite elbow we fight against the strong undertow and make it back to solid land. All three of us collapse in a pile on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Glimmer's face is trapped between two of Cato's enormous hands. He turns back and forth, checking for injuries, missing nothing. His whole body is shaking with exertion.

"Yeah," she pants, cheeks stained bright pink from effort. "I'm okay, Cato."

Enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug, he closes his eyes. "God when I saw…" He swallows, unable to finish his sentence.

"It's okay, I'm fine," she says again. One of her small hands moves up and down his back in a comforting gesture.

For an unknown reason, my throat constricts at their intimate embrace. I cut my eyes away from the pair and give them a moment. I didn't know Cato was capable of such emotion.

"Damn Gamemakers" Cato growls. Sitting back on his heels, he pushes a hand through his wet hair. "What the fuck happened?"

"Clove tried to drown me."

"What? Where is she?"

"Flood got her. She's downstream somewhere if she's even still alive."

"What did she do that for?"

"I wouldn't let her kill Katniss. She had her at knife point."

Cato turns to me, looking me up and down carefully. "Did she hurt you?"

I shake my head back and forth vehemently. I don't want to make the situation already worse than it is. Of course, I forget I'm clutching my arm in a death grip, attempting to battle the feeling of burning flesh resulting from her knife wound. Immediately he notices.

He rips my hand away from my arm, taking half a layer of fragile skin with it. _Oh. My. God. _My shrieks are unrecognizable.

"Fuck," Cato hisses. He's ripping a piece of cloth from his shirt, banding it tightly around my arm in a tourniquet. His large fingers are moving clumsily, making it difficult for him to fasten the bandage. "Damn 12, are you an idiot. You're lucky you haven't died from blood loss already. Now the stupid thing's going to get infected."

"Here let me do it," Glimmer says, taking the bandage from him and pushing him aside, "you're messing it all up." She wraps the cloth much more calmly and carefully than Cato's frantic movements. He sits in front of us, watching her like a hawk.

I sit patiently as Glimmer doctors my wound. I don't know why she's bothering, when it's clear that come hell or high water Cato is going to kill me eventually. I'm surprised he hasn't asked me if I've killed a tribute yet. In any case, I'm grateful for Glimmer's minute show of compassion. As she cleans the excess blood from my arm, it's clear that the temperature around us is starting to decrease at an unrealistic rate. The Gamemakers are playing tricks again.

Cato's noticed too. "Do you feel that?"

I nod. _They're going to freeze us out. Now that we're all wet and bleeding. Prime time for some infection or the flu to set in._

"You'll be okay." Glimmer reads my thoughts. She gives me a small smile. "And thanks for saving me."

"Well, you saved me…" I croak. She nods in understanding. An eye for an eye.

"Come on," Cato says, eyeing the sky warily. "We need to get back to camp before the Gamemakers try anything else."

Glimmer has a hand under my shoulders, and my arms are wrapped around her midsection. We are holding each other up, both worse for wear.

"What about Peeta?" I whisper. "Did he…" I can't even finish the sentence.

"Make it?" Cato echoes.

_God, please._

Cato nods. "He's meeting us at base camp. Trying to get Marvel back."

"Oh no, what happened?" Glimmer face grows ashen. Anxiety for her district partner is etched plainly on her face. _Maybe this isn't all an act._

"Thresh hacked up his stomach. I managed to get to them before he did any real damage, but Thresh ran off. I'll have to find him later." Cato sighs. "I'm not going to lie Glim, it's pretty bad. He might not make it through the night."

"Man they really cleaned us out didn't they?" She shakes her head.

"It's the way of the Games."


	6. Moonlit Trysts and Winter Predators

**Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement! I have a rough plan about how the rest of the story will play out, but let me know in the reviews if you'd like to see more of anything in particular.**

** sundragons9: I promise, all will be revealed soon!**

** AliceW: As the story is told from Katniss's point of view, sometimes I have to pick and choose what is being explained, so that it matches the character's frame of reference and understanding. Hopefully, this chapter will clear up some of your questions!**

** Annabelle Serpentine: Hope you enjoy the Cato/Katniss interaction that follows :)**

* * *

So. Cold.

I can think of nothing else.

My teeth are clacking so loudly, it's a wonder I haven't bit my own tongue off yet. Peeta pulls me up into a sitting position once more. It's hard to see him clearly in the dim of the twilight. I blink once…twice…three times, trying to focus my watery eyes on his face. But it's no use. He's swaying in front of me…well, two of him are. Trying to tell which one is Peeta and which one is a hallucination is impossible.

The Gamemakers have taken this too far. In the few short hours we've been back at base camp, the landscape has transformed into an arctic wonderland. Snow started falling right after we left the river, and now it's covering everything. The low spots near the river, submersed in water from this morning's flood, are probably now a sheet of ice. Everyone's trying to cope as best they can, but it's freezing. My fingers are numb. My voice is immobilized by cold. Even my brain feels slushy.

A loud commotion over by the stock pile temporarily distracts me. Cato is in an altercation with someone.

_Shit. Clove…_

_Where did she come from?_

Hands on her hips, eyes squinted, she surveys the camp. First Glimmer, fast asleep by the fire with a half-dead Marvel, his skin ashen and eyes glassy. Glimmer has been by his side all night, trying to talk him out of the deliriousness that comes as a side effect of his blood loss. But it's to no avail. It will be miracle if he makes it through the night.

Clove's eyes shift to the spot under the Cornucopia where Peeta and I are clustered. Her eyes rake me hard from head to toe, evaluating my lackluster condition.

"Oh no. Did Katniss get hurt?" Her chilly voice slices through the air, the mock concern in her words painful to process.

Cato is up in record time. Rage is flowing through his body, wracking him so hard even his sword is vibrating. "Get out of here," he emphasizes slowly.

"Oh come on Cato. Get over yourself."

"You're out of the pack. Get out of my sight."

"You're not serious?"

"I heard what you did. Katniss is _my_ kill. And Glimmer. What the fuck were you thinking? Leave before I kill you."

"What? No, I…"

"You have until I count to ten. I'm being nice, giving you a head start. I will find you, and I will kill you." Cato grits through clenched teeth. "Ten…"

"Damn you all!" She begins to run for the forest though, realizing that he is deadly serious. "You're going to regret this Cato!"

Cato's halfway through the countdown when she disappears into the snowy mist. He lowers his sword and turns back to camp. I'm surprised he didn't slaughter her on the spot.

Not a moment passes before Peeta is back to checking my condition, Clove's appearance forgotten. He stares down at me with bright, puppy dog eyes.

"Katniss." A blur of flesh-colored movement flashes by and I think Peeta is stroking my cheek. My face is too frozen to tell though, just like every other part of my body. Even if I could feel his fingers, I'd doubt they'd be warm. Everyone is shivering and cold. Downpours and the accumulation of snow tend to do that. Admittedly no one else seems to be dying of hyperthermia and fever like weak, pathetic me. Not even Marvel, who's in worse shape more than anyone.

"Peeta?" My lips can barely form the words.

"Yeah?"

"The plan? I just don't understand…What was supposed to happen?"

Peeta sighs , looking back over his shoulder to note the position of the remaining Careers. Everyone is preoccupied. No one is paying us any mind. Regardless, his voices drops to a whisper.

"They were supposed to ambush the Careers. I agreed to help them so you would have a chance to run for it. But Thresh must have figured it out. I was just as surprised as you when he went after you."

I shrug my shoulders. "I just wished I could have helped Rue." Peeta frowns, rubbing my back up and down in soft, comforting strokes. He knows how much it's affected me. Watching the replay of the dead tributes in the sky earlier tonight only solidified her death. Talking about it will do nothing to help. "So the District boy you killed?"

"He just lost it. Went crazy on me. I had to do it." He shuts his eyes quickly, but I've caught the pain in them. He's not taking this any better than I would be. Peeta is not a killer.

"It's okay," I murmur. Sitting up slightly I place my hand on his forearm. "You didn't have a choice, Peeta."

We sit side by side for a while, reveling in the silence. He doesn't want to talk about it and neither do I. There's been too much death today, even for the Games. Minutes later, I eventually abandon my will to stay upright. I resume the fetal position on the ground.

My skin has given up its ability to feel anything. I'm so far gone past the point of freezing, I don't even feel cold anymore. I just feel nothing. My eyes begin to droop closed on their own accord. Sleepiness is overcoming me like a drug and I am powerless to stop the demands of my body.

Peeta shakes me hard from side to side. "No Katniss, stay with me. We need to keep you awake."

"What the fuck are you doing to her?" Coming out of nowhere, Cato's voice startles me out of my sleepiness. He rips Peeta away from me and I fall back on my makeshift bed of piled sleeping bags. I can barely see Cato from my lopsided position, especially given my fucked up vision and the wintery darkness of the inside of the Cornucopia. From what I can tell he does not look or seem pleased.

His massive hand flies down towards my head, and for a moment I think he's going to slap me. It seems he's just feeling my face—my left cheek, my right, my forehead, and slowly down to my neck.

"Shit. She's like ice," He twists towards Peeta. The sudden change in motion multiplies Cato's form into a large four-headed mutation. I roll on to my side and shut my eyes groaning, hoping with every fiber of my being that I won't be sick. "You were supposed to be watching her!"

"I am! I've been sitting here with her this whole damn time!"

"You're fucking useless Bread Boy. Let her freeze to death why don't you. Absolutely pathetic. Just be thankful I've left you alive, you miserable excuse for a human be—" Cato's voice is cut off by a sickening crunch as Peeta's knuckles connect with his jawbone. I can already see the vein popping on Cato's left temple as he finds his feet and takes a step closer to Peeta, raising his fists.

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Please…" My frozen lips can barely form the words, but I can't stand to lay here helpless and watch Peeta's slaughter. At once, both boys stop and turn towards me, their fight forgotten.

"I'm so. Cold." I don't even have to shiver for dramatic effect—it just comes naturally.

"Katniss—" Peeta bends down to hold me again, just as Cato shoves him away.

"Go away," Cato commands. I can already tell he's on the verge of another explosion.

"No way am I leaving you here with her."

"Go watch camp. I'll fix her. You're obviously useless in that department."

Peeta doesn't say anything, but it's clear that Cato's gotten to him from the guilty look that plagues his eyes. He'll never forgive himself for not being able to save me…for leaving me alone with Clove earlier this morning. The last thing he wants to do is let Cato help, but his concern for me overrides any sense of personal ego he has. _Stupid, wonderful Peeta and his fucking sense of duty._

"Fine. But I swear if you lay a hand on her…"

"Chill out, Loverboy. I'm not going to hurt your stupid girlfriend."

Peeta still doesn't trust him, but whether from sheer intimidation or guilt he follows Cato's directions and takes post. I watch as Peeta shuffles moodily through the snow, tucking in at a spot near the front of the Cornucopia.

"Are you okay?" Cato kneels near my head. Long fingers caress my face and unzip my wet clothing as his eyes complete a visual journey down my body to look for injuries. I'm momentarily taken aback by his how gentle he's being. Tender even. He probably does this with every girl. Uncontrollably my teeth clench as I think about all the times he's probably doctored Glimmer. I don't know why I care. I don't care, actually. He just has some strange fascination with that girl that I'll never understand. I'll never get Cato either…or his violent mood swings…or his sometimes sickeningly sweet gestures…or his sadistic Jekyll-Hyde personality. All he cares about is winning his games. Kill, kill, kill. Nothing more. Nothing less. I'm a fool to believe otherwise. But I still want to figure him out.

"Why do you care if I'm okay?"

He yanks my sleeping bag up and around my body a bit harder than necessary. "I don't. Don't delude yourself 12. The last thing I care about is you."

"Then why are you doing this? Why did you wrap up my arm?" I say this so quietly, I wonder if he's even heard me. He starts to unzip and rezip the many layers of my several sleeping bags, crafting them into a warmer cocoon. He waits several seconds before he answers.

"I need your help with Clove." He pauses, contemplating. "After that I'll finish you."

"With Clove..."

"You're the only one decent with a bow. No one left stands a chance of killing her. I'll have to do it myself. And you're going to spot me."

Suddenly everything makes sense now. Cato's nursing me back to health in order to fulfill his sick little fantasy of bludgeoning Clove. Once she is out of the picture, Cato pretty much has it in the bag.

I'm about to tell him there's no way I'd ever help him kill Clove, when his undressing momentarily distracts me. Creamy muscles ripple as Cato throws his shirt and pants in a heap at the foot of my sleeping bag. It's impossible not to stare at his perfectly formed body, no matter how inappropriate. I sit up way too fast, almost decking my head on the side of golden sheeting. Palpitations riddle my heart and my throat feels dry and scratchy.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Scoot over."

Butterflies form in the pit of my stomach as he reaches down to unzip my sleeping bag. Stubbornly, I shake my head and clutch the fabric closer to my stiff body. I don't understand my body's reaction to him. There's no way I can be physically attracted to a _psychopathic murderer._ It is sick. Very sick. When I still haven't moved he shoves me gently with his foot and lumbers in beside me—all six foot two inches of sleek half-nakedness.

The stupid sleeping bag gets caught around my legs as I shriek and try to struggle away from him. Easily he wraps a corded arm around my midsection and drags me backwards, nestling the back of my body against his chest. "Stop squirming. We need to get you warm."

"Let me go! I'd rather freeze." I try to elbow him to release me. He exhales forcefully and intertwines the fingers of his right hand with mine, while he immobilizes my other hand above my head.

"Go to sleep and cooperate, or else I'm going to knock you out."

I try once more to free my body from his. He hauls me back, a lot less gently this time.

"Knock it off. I mean it."

"Fine," I sigh, frozen and defeated. No use getting mauled and maimed by Cato for something so stupid. "Just don't let Peeta see."

"Why? Scared we'll hurt his itty bitty feelings?"

"Don't talk about him that way!" I pull my hand from his so fast I've probably left claw marks.

"My, we're sensitive."

"Don't pretend you know _anything_ about Peeta or our relationship, especially when you're incapable of any emotion other than anger or bloodlust!" My words cut like a knife through the night air. I realize the moment the words leave my mouth that they're not entirely true. He is capable of some level of affection, perhaps only for Glimmer, but affection nonetheless. For a minute I'm afraid I've insulted him, until I realize this is Cato I'm fighting with.

"Then don't pretend to know anything about me!" He inhales deeply. "I have emotions, 12. I just don't show them. I'm not weak like you."

"I'm not weak. I just try to be a nice person. Not something I'd expect you to understand."

His hand squeezes my hip in warning. I'm treading a thin line with pushing Cato past his breaking point. It's been a very long, trying day. "Just shut up and go to sleep. You're irritating me."

_Well no shit._ For once in my life though, I actually obey him without further protest. Nestling my head against my arm, I force myself to relax and allow the warmth from Cato's body seep through my frozen frame. I guess it could be worse. I'll think about the consequences tomorrow.

* * *

I wake with a start, sitting bolt upright, confused about where I am. _The Cornucopia._ My body relaxes.

The sky is ink black, suggesting it's still the dead of night. It looks eerily dark against the stark contrast of the moonlit snow drifts. Peeta is sleeping soundly before the dying embers of the fire. Glimmer and Marvel are nestled on the other side of the Cornucopia.

Something shifts behind me.

_I'm still with Cato._

Frantically, I try to untangle myself from the tentacle-like grip of his fingers. He murmurs softly in his sleep, curling himself tighter around my body as he wraps me in a big bear hug. Looks like I'll have to resort to more drastic measures. Forcibly trying to pry his fingers off doesn't work out much better.

_Shit. _

One of his hands starts to move slowly up my arm and finally onto the top of my shoulder. As if reading my mind, his warm thumb slides up the center of my aching neck, kneading tender spots of muscle between each vertebra that throb from a night spent sleeping on the ground. My face is heating and my breathing becomes shallower at his intimate touch. I know he's only doing it to get a reaction out of me. Cato lives to make my life hell, I am certain.

I elbow him to knock it off, but he only ignores me. His nose nuzzles my collarbone, and his hands have abandoned my shoulders to explore a more arousing purchase on my hips. He pulls my body back tighter into his, and wraps his arms around my midsection again, holding me still as I struggle against his ministrations.

"Stop it, Cato!" I hiss as loudly as possible without waking a still sleeping Peeta and the other Careers. There is no way in hell they can see this. I would love nothing more than to pummel him bloody at this exact moment. Yet, when Cato wants something there is little anyone can do to stop him. This situation is no different, and he knows it.

"Aren't you enjoying it, Katniss?" I can feel his smirk through the dark even though I'm looking anywhere but at his face.

"Of course not, you psycho!"

"Oh come on, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" I have no idea why I allow him to goad me into these arguments so easily. But every single, damn time I take the bait.

He only chuckles in response, and lowers his head to prove me wrong. I gasp as his hot lips make contact with my skin. _This cannot be happening. Am I dreaming? A side effect of hyperthermia? Cato is NOT kissing me right now!_

It seems that he is though. His lips suck hard at the heated skin of my collarbones as he pushes his pelvis tighter against my hips. He begins a trail of rough kisses up the curve of my shoulder to the back of my goose-bumped neck, and laves his tongue against soft flesh right below my ear. It feels so good. I'm so distracted by his kisses that, for a moment, I make no move to push him away.

Breathing has become more than difficult for me, and I swear I will start hyperventilating soon if he doesn't release me. I'm not used to this type of intimate contact with any boy, even Peeta, let alone a boy as moody, confusing, and infuriating as Cato. What's more I can't tell who I am angrier with—Cato for taking advantage of me at a time like this, or myself for not being strong enough to push him away.

"Still convinced?" He takes his mouth from my skin as suddenly as he put it there. I sigh quietly, instantly regretting my vocalization of how much his touch affects me. I know he's heard it because his stomach shakes with laughter.

"Let me guess, Peeta's techniques aren't up to par."

Immediately I feel guilty for getting myself trapped a sleeping bag and accepting kisses from a half-insane man. This was not supposed to happen. I'm supposed to be cuddling with Peeta to get sponsors. I should have let myself freeze. Haymitch is probably having an aneurysm.

"If you tell him about this I'll kill you," I mutter.

"Oh, now we're making death threats. How romantic."

"I'm serious, Cato."

"Don't worry. I can keep a secret," he leans his mouth closer to my ear so that only I am privy to his next words, "but I can't promise your sponsors will."

I jerk myself out of his arms and twist my body to face his, slapping his chest as hard as I can. "God, I hate you!" He's doing this on purpose…to make Peeta and I lose our sponsors. He knows it's going to be so much harder now to keep them sold on the star cross lovers act. A steamy midnight snuggle fest with the strapping Cato isn't exactly indicative of passionate love for the Baker's boy.

"Sometimes you have to fight dirty, 12." Cato smirks and untangles himself from the fabric. Thankfully, he's putting his clothes back on. It's probably for the best.

Haymitch's voice echoes in my brain: 'who needs star crossed lovers Sweetheart, when you could sell a love triangle?'

I smile to myself. _If Cato wants to fight dirty, I'll beat him at his own game. If I want to win this damn thing, I'll have to start being more resourceful, no matter whose toes I step on. No more excuses. Time to act like the desirable woman that the Capitol thinks I am._

I wrench myself out of the sleeping back and start towards Cato, preparing to say something snarky. Instead, I run smack into his back.

"You can't—"

"Be quiet." He voice is low and deadly. He hand snakes back to enclose my wrist in silent warning.

Slowly, I peek over Cato's shoulder. From several yards away, piercing grey eyes cut through the darkness, coupling with thick fur of the purest white. A mournful howl fills the snowy silence as I finally realize what is going on.

_Wolves._


End file.
